Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: Fuji, Maikera moves from the states to Japan after her parents split up. How will just cope with being in Japan and not being able to go to school with her cousins?...better then it sounds, i'm just bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace

* * *

Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of tennis but I do own my Ocs!

* * *

[Fuji Residence; Kalamazoo, Michigan; Saturday]

"Y-you can't be serious?"

"I'm sorry, Maikera, I really am but we just can't stay here any longer."

Maikera's light blue eyes burned with tears, "But mom! What happened to all the counseling? What happened-"

"Enough, you are coming with me while Kanna is going with your father." Her mother told her, aggravation showed clearly in her voice, "Now, go pack your things, we're leaving this evening."

Maikera's voice cracked, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Japan, we'll live with your Uncle Daichi, Aunt Yumi, and your cousins Yumiko, Syuuske and Yuuta. Aunt Yumi told me that she adopted a girl your age, I don't recall her name but I'm sure you'll get along with her, she said she's a nice girl." Her mother replied, putting a shirt in her suitcase.

Maikera nodded numbly, "Mom, am I ever going to be able to see dad again?"

"Of course, sweetie, I wouldn't keep you from your father unless you didn't want to see him; your father and I will work out a schedule, okay?"

"Alright."

Maikera's mother kissed her daughters forehead, "Go pack."

"Okay."

Maikera walked out of her parents room and down the hall to hers. She angrily threw clothes in a brown box.

_I knew this was coming, but I feel like I'm just finding out about it. _She thought to herself.

Maikera mentally slapped herself, _Forget it! What's done is done!_

Though the nagging feeling in her heart didn't leave.

When Maikera finished packing she ending up with 3 huge boxes of clothes and 3 boxes of other trinkets that she owned.

Maikera walked back down to her parents room and found that her mother had just finished packing.

"Ready?" her mother asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Maikera replied.

The mother mussed with her daughters light purple hair, "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"If you say so…"

Maikera's mother sighed, "Well, we're leaving tonight to be there by afternoon tomorrow."

"Can I go say good-bye to my friends?" Maikera asked.

"Sure, just be back by," The 34 year old looked at her wrist watch, "7:00 because we have to be at the airport by 8:45."

"Alright," Maikera replied.

She walked down the stairs and to the front door.

_Great, this gives me a few hours to hang out with my friends_

Maikera threw on a pair of Nikes and walked out of the house; making sure her call phone was in the back pocket of her jeans.

_Good, its there._

Maikera walked briskly down the driveway.

_I'll go to Cathy's first._

Maikera walked about 3 blocks and then found herself at her friend, Cathy's house.

She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds.

Cathy's mother answered, "Oh, hello Maikera, Cathy's out of town with her father at the moment."

_Great…_

Maikera put up a fake smile, "Oh, okay, sorry to bother you Mrs. Han."

The Chinese woman smiled, "No problem, say hi to your mother, Kanako, for me, alright?"

Maikera nodded, "Okay."

She then walked off of the porch and back onto the sidewalk where she started walking aimlessly.

_Cathy's the only one to say good-bye to, everyone else is out of town._

Maikera bit her lip, refusing to let a tear shed as she walked down empty street of her suburban neighborhood.

She let her feet take her where ever they wished to lead her.

_Look on the bright side Maikera, you'll be able to see Syuu-kun, and Yuu-kun. You haven't seen them in years. _Maikera told herself.

Maikera found herself walking through a park she knew very well. She came here a lot with her friends.

_Huh?_

A familiar noise reached the teenagers ears.

Maikera took a left turn down a path that lead down hill. She found two girls that she recognized from her school playing tennis. They were currently in a rally, the score tied at 4-4.

_Not bad, if Kayley tilts her grip just a little it would make her shots a little bit faster. _

20 minutes later the score was 6-4 and the winner was Kayley's opponent, Missy.

"You'll never make the team if you play like that, Kayley." Missy snorted, walking off the court.

Maikera rolled her eyes, _Gosh, people need lives. _

Maikera was never a fan of Missy Andress.

"I almost beat you!" Kayley retorted.

"Almost doesn't mean anything. Yes, you almost won, but you didn't win." Missy told the girl with a sharp look.

Maikera's right eye twitched a little, _She just freakin' stole my freakin' line! I might have to go all ninja on this chick! _

Kayley was taken aback, "S-shut up! Don't lecture me!"

Kayley shoved her racquet into its case and stomped off the courts.

_Sore loser, and a sore winner. Keh, this is why I hate people. _

Maikera made her way back up the hill, getting bored of the bickering.

"Hey! Maikera, wait up!" Kayley shouted, running to catch up to Maikera.

"Yo?"

"Hey, Maikera, what's up?"

Though Maikera and Kayley weren't really friends, but they still talked to each other if they were in the same area.

"Nothing much," Okay, so she lied, nothing much was a huge understatement. "I saw your match. If you had tilted your grip your shots would have been just a little faster."

"Would I have won?" Kayley asked.

Maikera shrugged, "Don't know."

Kayley looked at her purpled hair companion, "Maikera, you seem…different today. Something wrong?"

Maikera kept her head straight ahead but let her icy blue eyes glance at the brown haired girl beside her, "Fine, I'm fine."

She was more or less convincing herself that she was fine.

"Alright, if you say so." Kayley muttered.

The two girls soon parted ways and Maikera, once again, was left alone to walk aimlessly.

_Left to walk around my hometown one last time, _Maikera chuckled to herself, _I make it sound like I'm dying! _

Maikera took her phone out and looked at the time.

_Wow its already 4, so its been 3 hours since I left the house. _

For the rest of the day Maikera walked around aimlessly. She walked into the mall and bought some shirts from American Eagle and JC Penny's. 

Maikera sighed, "Well, better get back home."

It took Maikera about two hours to walk home because she was all the way on the other side of town.

"I'm back!" She called as she walked into the house.

"You're home early," Kanako commented, placing a box by the door.

"Yeah, Cathy's out of town with her dad and her mom says hi," Maikera replied, sitting on the couch.

"What about Steven, Kristy, and Chelsea?" her mother asked.

Maikera shook her head, "Out of town, gosh, why is it when I actually need my friends, they're gone?"

Kanako chuckled, "I ask myself that sometimes."

"By the way, where's dad and Kanna?" The teenager asked.

"They decided to go visit some relatives up in Lansing." Kanako replied.

Maikera's heart dropped, "You mean he won't come and say good-bye?"

Her mother shook her head sadly, "No, he didn't want to. He said he couldn't bear to watch you leave him."

Maikera stayed silent.

"Maikera, I'm sorry."

"Its not you're fault, I just want to leave as soon as possible," Maikera replied.

Kanako nodded, "I have all the boxes down here, so now we can load the car."

It took the two only 20 minutes to load their van with 12 boxes. Maikera climbed into the passenger seat while her mother locked up the house and then climbed into the drivers seat.

_Good-bye Kalamazoo, Michigan…_

It only took two hours to make it to the Detroit Airport to make a direct flight to Japan. After leaving their luggage to the airport workers and going through airport security Kanako and Maikera got on their plane where Maikera instantly fell asleep.

* * *

[Fuji Residents; Tokyo, Japan; Sunday]

Mikayla watched silently as she watched her two brothers and father put together a bunk bed.

"The last thing we need is two other PMSing females in the house," she heard one of her brothers muttered.

"Shut up Yuuta!" Mikayla shouted, chucking something random at his head which just so happened to be…A LOG, pft, nah, just kidding, it was Volume 2 of Chibi Vampire 

"Ow! Mikayla, what the heck?" Yuuta said, glaring at his adopted sister.

Mikayla smiled innocently, "Hi, Yuu-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ta-kun?"

"No."

"Baka-kun?"

Yuuta glared at his sister again, "You can sleep on the floor for all I care."

Mikayla pouted, "Aw! You don't mean that!"

Yuuta sighed and went back to working on the bunk bed.

"Mikayla! Will you come down for a few minutes?!"

"Hai, Kaa-san!" Mikayla replied, standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

Mikayla walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where she found her mother making lunch.

"You called, Kaa-san?"

Fuji, Yumi smiled at her youngest daughter, "Yes, I need you to come with me to pick up your Aunt Yuki and cousin Maikera from the airport."

Mikayla nodded, "Alright, do you need help with lunch?"

Yumi shook her head, "No, actually I just finished."

She then placed three sandwiches on paper plates and placed them on a tray and handed it to Mikayla.

"Please, take this up to your father and brothers."

"Okay," Mikayla replied.

Mikayla carefully climbed the steps and went into her room that she would soon be sharing with another girl.

"I brought lunch," she announced as she walked in.

"Arigatou, Mikayla," Fuji, Daichi said, taking a sandwich off the tray.

"You're welcome!"

Mikayla placed the tray on her desk.

"Well me and Kaa-san are going to the airport," Mikayla said.

"Alright, tell her to bring home so sushi for dinner," Daichi told his daughter.

Mikayla nodded, "Okay."

* * *

[Airplane; Sunday]

Maikera stared blankly out of the window.

"Mom, how much longer?" she asked.

"About-"

"PLEASE PUT YOUR SEAT BELTS ON AND PREPARE FOR LANDING," a lady said over the intercom.

"Well, that answers my question."

Maikera strapped herself in and felt the aircraft descend.

They soon were let off the plane and went outside to wait for their ride.

"Mom, where's our stuff?" Maikera asked in English.

"Maikera, talk in Japanese from now on." Kanako said in Japanese, "And our stuff will be sent to us and should be there by this evening."

"I see," Maikera muttered.

A red colored mini van suddenly rolled in front of them.

"Kanako, its good to see you again!" a woman said, rolling down the passenger window.

"Nice to see you too, Yumi!" Kanako replied with a cheerful smile.

Kanako got into the passenger seat while Maikera sat in back with another girl she didn't recognize. She was African-American with mid-back brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She sported a pair of jeans and a black cami-top and a pair of DC's.

"Hi! I'm Mikayla," The girl said, holding at a hand for Maikera to shake.

Maikera shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, names Maikera. You must be the new adopted girl my mom told me about."

Mikayla nodded, "Yep, that's me."

The two teenagers were silent while their mothers talked.

"So," Mikayla started after a few minutes. "How old are you?"

"14, you?" Maikera answered.

"14 as well," Mikayla replied.

Another wave of silence went by.

"So hows Syuu-kun and Yuu-kun? Oh and Yumiko-chan too," Maikera asked.

"Good, Syuuske is a regular on the tennis team at Seigaku while Yuuta is a regular at and-"

Maikera cut Mikayla off in mid-sentence, "Wait, they go to different schools? Why?"

Mikayla shrugged, "I don't really know why myself, I've only been here for about a month and a half. From what Yumiko told me, Yuuta just got tired of living in his brother's shadow."

"Oh," was Maikera's quiet response.

_What happened? From what I remember, Yuuta and Syuuske were always so close. _Maikera thought to herself.

After an hour and a half car ride, the four women made it home.

"Mikayla, show Maikera to the room please," Yumi told her adopted daughter.

Mikayla nodded, "Okay, Kaa-san."

Mikayla led Maikera up the stairs and to the room at the end of the hall. When they walked in, the wood bunk bed was all set up and sheets were set on the bed.

"Hey, they even made the beds for us, I can't believe it." Mikayla muttered, then turned to Maikera, "Top or bottom?"

"I prefer the bottom," Maikera answered.

"Cool, I wanted the top anyway," Mikayla said.

Maikera rolled her eyes, _I wonder what would've happened if I had said top. _

"Alright, I just wanted you to know a few things, one, please don't borrow any of my things without telling me first," Mikayla told the purple-haired teen.

Maikera shrugged, "That's agreeable, go on."

"Two, I usually sleep with the ceiling fan on, so I just want to you know you're cool with that."

"Yeah that's fine, that doesn't bother me, you'll be closest to the fan anyway," Maikera replied.

"Cool, okay three, please do not open that chest," Mikayla

pointed over to a 1 foot tall wood chest on the ground.

Maikera nodded, "Also understandable."

Mikayla grinned, "That's all, really. Anything else I could just tell you when we get there. Anything I should know about you?"

Maikera thought for a second, "Not really, I guess rule number one applies to me too."

"Alright, that's agreeable, anything else?"

"My mom says I snore, but I'm not very sure."

"Snoring doesn't bother me, don't worry about it." Mikayla said.

There was a wave of awkward silence as the two girls looked at each other.

"So…what do you wanna do?"

Maikera shrugged, "Can I barrow your laptop to check my e-mail and Facebook?"

"Sure, go ahead," Mikayla replied, taking a spiral notebook, pen, and manga to her bunk.

_Now to attempt to start a new novel based on this. _

Mikayla glanced at the manga that laid beside her, _I can't use the main characters, that's copy right infringement. Hmm, Rose? No, Carley, gosh no, hmm. _

"Hey, Maikera, can you give me a random name for my new novel that I wanna start?" Mikayla asked her new roommate.

Maikera looked up from the Dell laptop, "Uh, Salina?"

"That's good, thanks," Mikayla replied, scribbling some words in the notebook.

The two teens fell silent; both engrossed in what each was doing. So engrossed then didn't notice the door open and Syuuske and Yuuta walking in.

Syuuske put his hands over Maikera's eyes, "Guess who!"

"A ninja?" Maikera asked stupidly.

"No, Maikera, it's a bowl of punch with tights." Mikayla said sarcastically.

"I don't like when a bowl of punch wheres tites, it's a horrible combination when a bown of punch wheres tights." Maikera said.

"Dane cook fan?"

"Yep."

"You didn't guess yet!" Syuuske interrupted. Yuuta just stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Syuu-kun!" Maikera said with a smile on her face.

Syuuske took his hands away from Maikera's face and smiled at her (A/N: **Pft, like he ever stops smiling).**

"It's nice to see you again, Kera-chan." He said to his little cousin.

"Its nice to see you too." Miakera answered, she then turned to Yuuta, "Aw! Yuu-kun you've gotten bigger!"

"What are you talking about? I've always been taller then you!" Yuuta snapped.

"No you haven't! The last time I saw you I was way taller then you!"

"You were not!"

"I was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Wa-"

Mikayla sighed as she watched the two bicker back and forth.

_I'm so tempted to kick them out the window…_She thought to herself.

Mikayla decided to ignore her brother and cousin and started writing in her notebook again.

"Starting another novel, Mikayla?" Syuuske asked, look up at his sister on the top bunk.

"Yep, I'm tying to base it off FullMetal Alchemist but I'm going to end up with some Naruto in it as well." Mikayla replied.

"How is that?"

"I have no clue, it just happens." Mikayla shrugged.

"I see you guys are having a good time."

The teens all looked and saw Yumi, Kanako, and Daichi in the door way.

"Hey, Uncle Daichi." Maikera greeted.

Daichi laughed, "Maikera the last time I saw you, you were taller then Yuuta! Maybe you shrunk a little over the years."

Maikera stuck her tongue out at Yuuta while he glared at the floor.

"Told you I was taller then you." Maikera mocked her cousin.

"You won this round." Yuuta muttered.

[End of first chapter]

* * *

How was it? You may of noticed this goes along with my other PoT fic, _I Promise Not To Hurt You. _There will be more tennis action next chapter.

Review please!!

By the way I have no clue how long it takes to get to Japan and if there is actually a direct flight so....yeah.....don't ask...Flames are welcome but they will either be laughed at or put out with water.

Oh and the whole bowl of punch wearing tights was a Dane Cook joke, LOOK IT UP OR YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED SOONER OR LATER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of tennis but I do own my Ocs!**

* * *

**Dinner soon rolled on and everyone had eaten their fill and soon Maikera and Kanako's things had arrived.**

"**Mikayla, help Maikera unpack her things alright?" Yumi told her daughter. **

**Mikayla tore her eyes away from the TV, "Okay."**

_**Man, and I was watching House too…**_**She groaned to herself.**

**She grabbed one of the brown boxes that had Maikera's name on it and hauled it up the stairs and to their room. She placed it on the floor in the corner and quickly went back down stairs to get another box. **

"**Why are you walking so fast?" Yuuta asked rising an eyebrow.**

"**Well, one, I naturally walk a little fast and two, because I want to watch House!" Mikayla replied, lifting up another box.**

"**House? You mean that stupid doctor show?" Yuuta said.**

"**Its not stupid! Its awesome!" Mikayla retorted.**

"**Stupid."**

"**Awesome!"**

"**Stupid."**

"**Awesomely awesome with a side of awesome!"**

"…"

**Mikayla smirked and then walked back of the stairs.**

**Yuuta coughed, "Stupid."**

**Mikayla of course, didn't hear this.**

**It took Mikayla and Maikera at least 10 minutes to lug all the boxes up to the room.**

"**Need any help unpacking?" Mikayla asked, setting the last box down. In total there were five. **

**Maikera shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll be fine."**

"**Alright." Mikayla said, going back downstairs to watch the last twenty minutes of House M.D. **

"**This is dubbed horribly," she muttered as she sat next to Syuuske on the couch.**

"**Why do you say that?" he asked.**

"**Because their voices sound so much better in English, but that's just me," she replied.**

**The two silently watched rest of House then started browsing through the channels.**

"**There's nothing else on." Mikayla whined.**

**Syuuske chuckled and stood up, "Well I need to go take care of my cactus, night Kayla."**

**He then went upstairs to the his room. **

**Mikayla raised an eyebrow, **_**Cactus's need to be taken care of? They grow in the freakin' dessert where there's, like, nothing. **_

**Mikayla just shook her head and left the subject alone. **

**She turned the TV off and walked upstairs to her room. She found Maikera on her own laptop; all of her things unpacked.**

"**We're did you put my laptop?" Mikayla asked.**

**Maikera didn't turn her eyes off her laptop as she answered, "On your bed, hope you don't mind."**

"**Nope, just wanted to know where you put it," Mikayla said.**

**Mikayla went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and grey sweat pants and walked to the attached bathroom. **

**Maikera let out a sigh and shut down her computer. She longed to be home in her own room. She got up and grabbed a t-shirt and black sweat pants and trotted off to the bathroom across the hall. When she came back Mikayla was sitting on her bed reading a book.**

**Maikera placed her dirty clothes in the clothes hamper and laid down on her bed. The ceiling fan blew her light purple hair into her eyes.**

"**What setting is the fan on?" she asked the African-American. **

"**Medium, want me to put it on low?" Mikayla replied.**

"**Yes please," she said.**

**Mikayla leaned toward the pull string on the fan and pulled it three times, putting it on the lowest setting.**

"**Thanks," Maikera said.**

**She then turned to her side and drifted off to sleep.**

**Mikayla stayed up a little longer reading but decided to go to sleep so she wont fall asleep in class the next day, plus she had morning practice.**

* * *

**The next morning Mikayla woke up before Maikera. She had tennis practice that morning. Mikayla walked groggily to the bathroom to take a shower.**

"**Maikera, sweetie, you need to wake up." Kanako told her daughter.**

**Maikera glanced at the clock that read: 6:15 am. She groaned, "Why?"**

"**Because I don't want you to be late for your first day at Hyotei-"**

**Maikera sat up now fully awake, "Wait, I'm going to Hyotei instead of St. Rudolph or Seigaku?"**

**Kanako frowned at her daughters reaction, "Yes, I thought it would be best."**

"**But mom I wanted to at least be with one of my cousins!"**

**Kanako sighed, "I'm sorry Kera, but both your father and I thought it would be best if you went to the best school around, and Hyotei isn't that far, so we decided that you would take the bus back and forth. Today I'll drive you though."**

"**Why are you bringing dad into this?" Maikera asked.**

"**Because it was his decision, now get ready." Kanako answered. **

**She walked and shut the door behind her. **

**Maikera clutched her sheets angrily, holding back the tears the threatened to fall down her face. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. **

**She got up and went to the bathroom across the hall seeing that Mikayla was still using the one attached to the room. **

**After taking a hot shower to wake herself up she put on a pair of jeans and a ****Twilight ****shirt. She blew her wet bangs out of her face but they disagreed with her and floated right back in front of her eyes. **

**After blow drying her violet hair she pinned her bangs back so they were out of the way.**

"**Hurry up, Maikera you've been in there for forever!" Yuuta shouted from the other side of the door. **

"**Shut up I'm almost done!" Maikera shouted back.**

**She then brushed her teeth and gathered up her dirty clothes, placing them in the dirty clothes hamper when she walked out the bathroom.**

"**Took you long enough." Yuuta said.**

**Maikera rolled her eyes, "Do you not know the meaning of shut up?"**

**Yuuta glared at his cousin, "Sure I do, I just don't take orders from you."**

"**Maikera hurry up! We need to get going soon." Kanako called from downstairs.**

"**Why are you leaving so early? You don't have to been at school till later." Mikayla asked, walking out of her shared bedroom.**

"**I'm going to some school called Hyotei…" Maikera muttered.**

**Mikayla's eyes widened, "What? Why?"**

"**I don't know ask my mother!" Maikera hissed.**

**Mikayla's eyes went back to normal, "Well there's three people you might want to look for if you need help."**

"**Who?" Maikera asked.**

"**Shishido Ryou, Ootori Choutarou, and Marui Rukia, they're pretty cool. Though Shishido is a little on the grumpy side, maybe if you tell him that you're related to me he might be a little nicer to you." Mikayla said. **

**Maikera nodded, "Thanks for telling me, well I better go see if moms ready."**

**Maikera and Mikayla descended down the stairs and met their mothers' in the kitchen.**

"**Ready for your first day of school her in Japan, Kera-chan?" Syuuske asked.**

**Maikera just grunted in reply, "Sure, why not. It ain't like I got a choice."**

"**Maikera, Use proper grammar!" Kanako scolded.**

**Maikera sighed, "Yes, mother."**

**Syuuske stood up from the table, "Lets get going, Mikayla. We don't need to be late for practice."**

"**Hai!"**

**Mikayla and Syuuske then exited the kitchen.**

"**Maikera I want you to have some class about yourself and to articulate." Kanako told her daughter.**

**Maikera rolled her eyes, **_**What the heck? I say ain't all the time!**_

"**Can we just go?" Maikera said annoyed.**

**Kanako sighed, "Alright."**

**Maikera and Kanako went to the car and started across town to Hyotie. Maikera watched as the scenery went by. Pretty trees, children being escorted to school hand-in-hand with their parents. Parents. It was just parent now. A parent that she loved but at the same time hated. **

"**Maikera, I did some research on the school, its very nice." Kanako said out of the blue.**

"**That's nice." Maikera muttered.**

**Kanako sighed roughly out of her nose, "I won't take attitude from you, young lady!" **

"**I wouldn't have an attitude if you would have just put me into St. Rudolf or Seigaku! We wouldn't have a problem!" Maikera talked back, she then bit her lip. Boy, was she in trouble now.**

**Kanako stopped at a traffic light. At that very moment Maikera felt a hand lash across the back of her head. **

"**What did I tell you about talking back?" Kanako said, in a harsh tone.**

"**Not to." Maikera murmured. **

"**Exactly."**

**When they arrived at the school, Kanako parked in the visitors parking lot and her and Maikera climbed out the car and made their way to the front office.**

"**Good-morning, how may I help you?" The secretary asked.**

"**Yes, today is my daughters first day here and I just wanted to know if all her papers and things were filled out. Her father had made all the arrangements." Kanako said.**

**The secretary started going through some files, "Your daughters name?"**

"**Fuji, Maikera."**

_**I love how they're talking about me like I'm not even here. **_**Maikera thought to herself.**

**Out of lack of anything better to do she let her eyes gaze out the window, and she just so happened to be looking directly at the boys' tennis courts. **

_**I wonder if their team is any good.**_

**Maikera was snapped out of her thoughts by a uniform being shoved in her face.**

"**What is this thing?" She asked holding it by the hanger.**

"**A uniform." Kanako said bluntly.**

"**You're kidding me right?" **

"**Does it look like it?"**

**Maikera's eye twitched in annoyance, "I'll go change." **

**She walked to the near by bathroom and changed into the school uniform. She folded her clothes neatly and carried them out of the bathroom, on her way back to the secretary when she suddenly found herself on the ground. **

"**Ow!" She murmured, she looked up and found a boy with grayish-purple hair.**

"**Ore-sama thinks you home him an explanation." He said.**

**Maikera stood up, "I owe you an explanation? Who do you think you are? You bumped into me! You are the one you owns me an apology!" **

**A group of near by girls gasped, "Oh no she didn't!"**

**Maikera looked at them with a smirk, "Oh yes I did!"**

**The boy scoffed, "Who are you girl."**

"**Its only polite to state your name first." She said.**

**The boy smirked and flipped some hair back, "Atobe, Keigo."**

_**HA-HA-HA EGGO WAFFLES!!! **_**Maikera laughed in her head. She bit back her verbal laugh, "Fuji, Maikera, now if you'd excuse me I have to get back to the secretary office." **

**Maikera walked pass Keigo and walked down the hall back to the office.**

"**What took you so long, Maikera?" Kanako asked her daughter when she stepped back into the office.**

"**I was just taking in the new atmosphere, mom." She lied.**

**Maikera noticed a tall silver haired boy with puppy brown eyes standing there.**

"**Fuji-san, this is your guide, Ootori, Choutarou. He's in your classes so he'll be able to show you around." The secretary said.**

**Maikera nodded respectfully then turned twords her mother, "Can you take these clothes back home?" She asked.**

**Kanako wordlessly took the clothes from her daughter and handed her a beige messenger bag. Maikera slung the bag over her shoulders.**

"**Are you ready, Fuji-san?" Choutarou asked shyly. **

**Maikera smiled kindly at the shy boy, "Yes I am, and you can just call me Maikera, Ootori-san."**

**Choutarou blushed, "N-no I can't just call you that!"**

**Maikera raised an eyebrow, she wanted to say something sarcastic but decided against it. She couldn't do that to the shy boy that looked so innocent!**

"**Sure you can, Ootori-san. I don't mind, or care for that matter. I'm from the United States, we don't call each other by our last names or anything." Maikera told him.**

"**Well then you can just call me, Ootori, drop the -san." He said.**

_**This guy is adorable! **_**She squealed in her head.**

**She didn't have a crush on him or anything, he was just too nice.**

**They started their tour around the school. Choutarou showed Maikera where all her classes were.**

"**Oh, by the way, Ootori do you know who Fuji, Mikayla is?" Maikera asked, suddenly remembering was Mikayla had told her.**

"**Hai, she's a friend of mind. Too bad she goes to Seigaku so we can't hang out as much." He replied, "Why?"**

"**She's my cousin, since my uncle adopted her into the family. She was telling me about you, some guy named Shisiwado, and a girl named Rukia." Maikera said.**

**Choutarou chuckled, "You mean, Shishido?"**

**Maikera stared at Choutarou blankly for a second then blinked, "Oh! Yeah, that's what I meant, Shishido."**

**We then walked back outside and towards the tennis courts.**

"**Ootori, you better have a good excuse for missing practice." Keigo said marching over to us with the rest of the regulars.**

"**I was told to show Maikera around the school since she's new here." Choutarou stuttered.**

"**Maikera?" Keigo asked, and then looked at the purple headed girl, "Oh, Fuji."**

"**Oh lord, its you again." Maikera muttered. **

**Keigo flicked some hair back. Maikera swore she heard some fan girl squeals in the near by push…**

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked. And I don't want any flames about Atobe either. Tell me if Maikera or Mikayla are being mary-sue or anything. Now, go push the pretty green button and review, I'll give you chocolate! Oh yeah and about the Eggo Waffle part, if you say Keigo fast enough it sounds like Eggo lolz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace

Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of tennis but I do own my Ocs!

Fixed: June 21, 2010. All I did was change Lira's name to Midori because I realized I had an OC named Lira in another story and I'm OCD about have two OC's having the same name XP

* * *

After the awkward moment Maikera fallowed Choutarou and some other guy she didn't know to class.

"By the way, Maikera, this is Hyoshi, Wakashi. He's also in our class." Choutarou said, gesturing to Hyoshi.

Hyoshi just glanced at Maikera, "Hmm"-ed then looked away.

_Uh, rude much!_ Maikera thought rolling her eyes.

Choutarou chuckled nervously, "Sorry, he's always like that."

"Really? You don't say?" Maikera muttered sarcastically.

The first class they had was Chemistry.

"So your our new student, I'm Yamato- sensei." The man said.

Maikera bowed a little and out of lack of anything else to say said, "Nice to meet you."

Maikera took a seat next to Choutarou; she swore she felt knives penetrating her back.

".fan girls." Maikera said through her teeth.

"You get use to them after a while." Choutarou said.

Lie.

_You can never get use to fan girls mobbing you. I bet they set up secret video cameras in the locker room. _Maikera thought with a mental shudder, _Creepers. _

Class began and Maikera soon realized she knew half the stuff they were talking about already. She still took notes because the teacher explained it differently. Though she still ending up fighting sleep.

_I need a Volt, no better yet I need a Mountain Dew. _Maikera thought groggily as she fiddled with the end of her skirt. You never know how much you love jeans until you get thrown into a Japanese school…

* * *

1st-5th hour went by and now it was lunch time. Not feeling like getting into the huge lunch line she opted to steal some of Choutarou's food, though she did feel bad for taking advantage of the poor silver headed boy. She'd make him something for lunch tomorrow.

"Ootori, why is this girl sitting at our table?" Shishido asked, eyeing Maikera.

Maikera sat with Choutarou at the regulars table, seeing as Choutarou was the only person she actually got along with.

"She has no where else to sit, Shishido-san." Choutarou replied.

Gakuto snorted, "Its called, the ground."

Maikera glared at Gakuto, "Its called, shut the hell up."

Gakuto glared back.

"Shishido-san Maikera is Mikayla-chan's cousin." Choutarou said.

"That's nice." Shishido said absent mindedly.

Someone tapped Maikera on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl from her 2nd hour History class.

"Hey." The girl greeted.

"Hey, you're, uh…Rukia right?" Maikera said, trying to remember what this black haired girls name was.

"Yep, Marui, Rukia. I was wondering if you wanted to meet some of the girls. You don't wanna hang out will all guys do you?" Rukia offered.

Maikera chuckled, "No, no I don't." She turned towards Choutarou, "You don't mind do you?"

Choutarou smiled, "Of course not! I'll see you in music class."

Maikera smiled back, "Kay, see ya."

She got up and followed Rukia back to a table that had two other girls.

"This is Inoue, Lina and Kurosaki, Midori. Midori, Lina this is Fuji, Maikera." Rukia introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Lina said in a shy voice.

"Hi." Was Midori's short answer.

"Um, hi!" Maikera greeted awkwardly.

There was silence.

_There is no turtle awkward enough for this moment…_

Maikera very tempted to do the awkward turtle…but she didn't.

"So, Fuji-san, do you play any sports?" Lina asked.

"Tennis and cheerleading." Maikera answered shortly.

"That's an interesting mix." Rukia commented, "I honestly don't take you for a cheerleader."

Maikera chuckled, "Most people don't."

"Are you going to join one of the teams?" Midori asked.

"Don't know." Maikera shrugged, "I might, I haven't thought about it."

"If you joined the tennis team you'd be with me!" Rukia said with a smile.

Maikera just shrugged again, "I'll think about it."

The bell soon rang and Maikera met up with Choutarou again.

"Hey, Ootori!" She greeted with a small wave.

"Hey Maikera, how was lunch?" Choutarou asked.

"Pretty good." She answered.

Maikera felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took a scan of her surroundings and sneakily took her black Sprint Lotus out of her pocket and opened it.

_HI FROM MATH CLASS! I'M BORED!_

HOW'S HYOTEI!

**~Fuji, Mikayla.**

Maikera texted back that everything was going smoothly and that she advised Mikayla to stop texting in class because she was going to get caught.

"I like how Mikayla types in all caps." Maikera chuckled.

"Yeah she does that when she's hyper in the middle of class." Choutarou said, also taking out his cell phone.

"Mikayla?"

"Yep."

Choutarou closed his phone, "Well we better get going to class."

"Lead the way." Maikera said and they made their way to music class.

* * *

After school Choutarou and Maikera parted so Choutarou wouldn't be late for after school practice.

"Your becoming awfully chummy with Ootori-sama."

Maikera turned around and found a blonde girl that was shorter then her and thee other girls-not worth mentioning-standing behind her.

Maikera sighed, "Is this the part where you threaten me and give me dirty looks? Look, I'm not in the mood right now, do me a huge favor and just walk away now."

"What? I'll have you know that I am the daughter of a world famous doctor! I'm Yamazaki, Elizabeth!" Maria shouted.

"The only world famous doctor I know is Gregory House but he's just a character on a show, so yeah." Maikera said.

Elizabeth's blonde hair stood on end, her face flushing red with anger, "You…you…you."

"Oh for gods sakes say what ever your trying to say! I don't have time for this crap! I'm out!" Maikera shouted at her.

She walked passed the stunned group of girls.

_That was turning to much into a cliché movie scean. _Maikera thought to herself.

Maikera walked off of school grounds and began her walk home. Why was she walking home instead of taking the bus you ask? She was out of money. She bought herself a energy drink on her way to music class so she wouldn't fall asleep. She took her iPod out and begin to bob her head from side to side to the beat. When she got home she went upstairs and changed back into the clothes she had on before she was forced to put on the uniform.

No one was home.

"Guess mom went shopping or something." Maikera muttered to herself.

She unpinned her bangs and finger brushed her shoulder length hair out. She then flopped herself on the couch.

_I guess Hyotie could be worse. Choutarou is cool and Rukia's pretty nice. Midori and Lina alright. Shishido doesn't like me very much but I can live with that._

She then began to think of her old friends.

"Maikera help me put the groceries away!" Kanako shouted breaking Maikera out of her train of thought.

"Hai!"

She lazily got off the couch and helped her mother put away the groceries.

"So how was school?" Kanako asked, putting away a can of asparagus.

_Ew! That's dirt nasty! _Maikera thought, wrinkling her nose. She hated asparagus. When her mother boiled it, the smell almost made her puke. "Pretty good I guess."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Uh, if you wanna call them friends, sure." Maikera replied.

After putting away the groceries Maikera lounged in her room. She opted not to do her homework until later.

_So freakin bored! _

"Maikera! Do your homework!" Kanako shouted up at her.

Maikera rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

She lazily took out her math book. "Crap. I don't remember how to do half this stuff…"

She took out her cell phone and texted Choutarou for help.

_I could come over and help you if you want_

~**Ootori, Choutarou**

_Please and thank you_

~**Fuji,Maikera**

She gave him her address and waited patiently for 25 minutes for his arrival.

"That's for coming, Ootori." Maikera said,

They sat in the living room at the coffee table. Books spread across the small brown table. Guess the became a mini study day.

"No problem, Maikera. I don't mind." Choutarou said with a smile.

"Aren't you tired from tennis practice?" Maikera asked worriedly.

"Not really. I'll be fine."

They then began their studies. Choutarou patiently help Maikera through the thirty problems they were assigned. She then in turn helped him in chemistry.

"Choutarou!"

Choutarou and Maikera turned to see Mikayla smiling, taking off her shoes. "What's up buddy?"

Choutarou smiled at his African-American friend, "Hey, Mikayla-chan. How was tennis practice."

"Pretty good, Riza-bouchou tried to kill us though." Mikayla answered with a shudder, "She brought Inui-senpai over with his Inui juice."

Choutarou shuddered, Mikayla's told him one too many times about that horrible stuff. It should be outlawed.

Mikayla turned to Maikera, "How was your first day at Hyotei? I see your getting along with Choutarou. Did you meet Shishido?"

"Yeah. I didn't really talk to Shishido. I found out that I hate Atobe Keigo's guts." Maikera answered.

"Yeah, I don't like that dude either. His name reminds me of Eggo Waffles." Mikayla said, sitting on the floor next to Choutarou.

Maikera laughed, "I know! Keigo the Eggo!"

Choutarou chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's right Choutarou laugh! You know you want to!" Mikayla told her silver headed friend.

"You guys are so weird!" Choutarou laughed.

Mikayla raised an eyebrow, "Really? Ya don't say."

Maikera smiled, maybe she could grow to like Japan after all.

* * *

How was that? By the way to do the awkward turtle put your left hand out (palm down) and then put your right hand on top so your thumbs are facing opposite ways then twirl then around in a circle. And what do you know? You've just done the awkward turtle. As my chemistry teacher said, "The awkward turtle will get you through almost every awkward moment."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of tennis but I do own my Ocs!

* * *

A/N: Okay so if you have ever read any of my others fics you've noticed I always write in first person. And with this one I thought about giving third person a try. I don't like it. So I'm going to change to first person. But, if it makes the story better I'll switch back to third person but you have to tell me, so review or PM.

* * *

~Maikera's P.O.V~

After Choutarou, left Mikayla and I put our text books back into there school bags.

"I saw Ootori-san from Hyotei while I was on my way in. What exactly was he doing here?" Syusuke said, coming into the house.

"Helping me with my homework," I replied.

"Really? Just helping you with your homework Maikera?"

My right eye twitched, I could also feel my face heat up, "Oh shut up! I don't even look at him like that!"

Mikayla busted out laughing, "Ha ha! I got it!"

"It took you long enough," I muttered. Mikayla pouted and took her things upstairs. Syusuke chuckled and also went upstairs.

"We're home!"

"Hi Uncle Daichi, Aunt Yumi." I greeted from my spot on the couch. I then proceeded to turn on the television and flip through the channels.

_'What the heck? Since when did Japan have a Spanish channel…'_ I thought to myself.

"Maikera why are you watching the Spanish channel?" Aunt Yumi asked me.

"Yo no se," I replied in Spanish.

"…"

"Sorry, I said I don't know."

_'Hehe~ Speaking Spanish to people you don't know it is fun. To bad I never finished Spanish 1...'_

The door bell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, jumping up and running to the door. I think being a sadist is in my blood or something because I really want to confuse people with Spanish.

I opened the door and found a red head girl standing there, "Hola!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "¿Hola, estoy Scarlett Kikumaru, es la casa de Mikayla? Necesito hablar con ella." [1]

OWNED

My mind went blank, _Crap, I'm great at writing in Spanish but I suck at talking…_

The girl who I guessed was named Scarlett chuckled and said in Japanese, "That's what I thought."

I let her in the house and led her up to the room I shared with my cousin.

"Hola, chica!" Scarlett said as she stepped into the room.

_'How can this girl be so fluent in Spanish?'_

"That girl," Scarlett pointed at me, "Thought she could pawn me in Spanish."

Mikayla looked at me, "Oh, that's my cousin Maikera. Maikera this is my friend Kikumaru Scarlett. Maikera the only reason why you couldn't top her is because she's half-Spanish and half-Japanese."

Oh…well that would explain a lot. I numbly waved at the girl, "Hi."

Scarlette chuckled, "Hi, maybe you should brush up on your Spanish." I looked away embarrassed then went back downstairs.

Note to self: Never open the front door and start speaking Spanish. It will be an Epic Fail.

"Saa, next time, try to make sure the person doesn't already know Spanish. When they give you a confused look just keep talking and act like you don't notice." Syusuke said not looking up from the book he was reading. I swore it was titled: Sadist 101 but I could be wrong. My current Japanese reading level is the equivalent of a second grader. That's really sad. I'm hoping to get it up by the end of the month.

I glanced over at the wall clock, 8:30. I sat on the couch next to Syusuke and turned the TV back on.

"What are you about to watch?" Syusuke asked.

"Dunno, I think CSI:Miami is on. Oh my gosh I'm getting so tired of these horribly dub american shows," I replied.

"Now you know how we feel when American's dub anime."

"True, true."

Mikayla and Scarlett came down the stairs.

"Leaving already Scarlett?" Syusuke asked. Scarlett nodded.

"Yeah, it's a school night, I'd be here for a lot longer if it wasn't."

"I'm sure you would," Syusuke chuckled before adding, "and tell Eiji I said, hi." Scarlett nodded and Syusuke took that as a sign to go back to his book.

"Got'cha! Bye Mikayla," She said, and the looked at me with a smirk, "Adiós Maikera, Esperamos verte otra vez" [2]

I stared at her blankly, "Come again?"

"Bye, Maikera, hope to see you again," Scarlette translated.

If I ever see this girl again, she will probably keep talking to me in Spanish and make me look like an idiot. This is exactly why I hate people.

* * *

I made my way down the near vacant sidewalk that leads around the school.

"Maikera-chan!"

I paused and looked towards the bench by the tennis courts.

"Hey, Choutarou. I made you lunch because you helped me with homework, and you let me have some of your lunch yesterday," I told him as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Ootori!"

Choutarou and I both cringed at the voice of Atobe Keigo, AKA The Monkey King. We didn't cringe out of fear (or at least I didn't), his voice was just very annoying.

"H-Hai buchou?" Choutarou answered timidly.

"Get to practice." Atobe ordered with a sharp look.

Choutarou scurried away like a scared puppy. _Aw, poor boy, _I thought.

"What are you doing here, Fuji?" Atobe asked, raising his 'elegant' eyebrow.

"None of your business really," I answered, standing up from the bench. Atobe glared at me, I just stared back blankly.

"Dude, what the hell is that on your face?" I asked, noticing a black dot on his face. He looked offended, awesome.

"It's a beauty mark!" He replied. Just then a blue haired guy and a red head came over. I met them yesterday at lunch but their names escape me.

"Atobe, are you having trouble with this fan girl?" The blue haired guy asked.

I gagged on air,if possible, and managed to choke out, "Ha! I'd kill myself before I became a fan girl!"

I felt daggers in the back of my head. I briefly thought about shutting up and walking away but that's not me.

The red head laughed, "Finally, a girl who's not obsessed with Atobe!"

"Shut up Gakuto."

The blue haired guy took my hand and kissed it, "My name is Oshitari, Yuushi. A third year here at Hyotei. And your name is Fuji, Maikera, correct?"

Well, that was kind of unexpected.

"You are correct," I answered, gently taking my hand away.

"Are you related to Fuji from Seigaku?" The red head, who I'm guessing is named Gakuto, asked.

"Yes, he's my cousin."

"So, you're the girl that Ootori was talking about," Oshitari stated.

"Eh?"

Oshitari shook his head with a smirk, "Oh, nothing."

Don't you find it lovely how we are ignoring Atobe? I certainly do.

"I want you off the tennis grounds, Fuji,"Atobe hissed.

I sat back on the bench, "Maybe I don't wanna leave. How about that?" As I said this I had the whole head thing going on.

Atobe's glare harden, eyes narrowing at me, "Leave."

"No, really I'm good. I want to watch Choutarou play." I replied, turning so I was facing the courts.

I heard Gakuto and Oshitari chuckle.

_This is very entertaining._

I heard Atobe mutter something under his breath and walk away with Gakuto and Oshitari.

As practice dragged on, fan girls shouted out their favorite regular's names. The two I heard the most was Oshitari and Atobe. Weird, their okay looking, but I wouldn't be shouting their names (Especially not Atobe's). I'd have to say that Shishido, Choutarou, and if I remember correctly Jirou would have to be my favorite regulars. But that's just me. After practice Choutarou, Hiyoshi, and I walked to class.

"How did you like practice, Maikera-chan?" Choutarou asked.

"It was cool, you guys are really good!" I replied.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked watching," Choutarou said.

Class began a few minutes later and I instantly fell asleep.

"Ano, Maikera-chan wake up."

I felt someone shake me by my shoulders. I swatted them away.

"Noz, goz awayz. I don't wanna talk to you right nowz." I muttered groggily.

I heard a chuckle and someone poke my cheek, "Maikera-chan you need to wake up. Its lunch time. I can't believe you slept through History, English, and Chemisty!"

I slowly stood up and stretch my arms to the ceiling, "Well it was boring."

"Is that your excuse?" Choutarou raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is. Its an amazing excuse." I replied.

We then made our way to the cafeteria.

"¿Dónde está su equipo?" [3]

Choutarou starred at me blanking, "Why do you always feel the urge to talk in Spanish? You did that in History class!"

"Because I must prove I am better then Scarlett!"

…Wait..that made no sense…Scarlett is half-Spanish! Oh well, I can still say that I'm better.

Choutarou just shook his head with a smile, "Your so silly, Maikera-chan."

"I try."

We found the rest of the regular team and began eating our lunch.

"Ootori, Ore-sama does not get why you brought this girl again to eat with us."

I think you can all guess who said it.

"She's my friend, Atobe-buchou." Choutarou replied quietly.

Atobe snorted, "I can't believe you're friends with this girl."

I would have said something sarcastic but I was too busy trying to ignore the dirty looks girls were giving to me.

"You do know you might get killed later," Shishido said.

"Thanks Shishido-senpai, for pointing out the obvious, and thanks for the concern too," I retorted.

"No problem."

Out the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of blonde go by. Elizabeth maybe?

"Maikera-chan, watch out!" Choutarou shouted.

I suddenly felt my chair falling backwards. I quickly hopped out of it though and landed on my feet while the chair hit the floor with a loud bang.

"Just what the mess do you think your doing?" I asked, glaring at the girl who tipped my chair over. It just so happened to be Elizabeth.

"What the mess?" I heard a few people mutter with a chuckle. Yeah, I guess that slipped out, out of habit. I probably should have been something like, what the hell.

Elizabeth gave me a cold look, "I thought I already gave you're a warning!"

_Okay, is I it just me or do Japanese fan girls have some major issues? None of this happened in the states unless it was two girls fighting over one guy. There was never _(or from what I know) _a bunch of fan girls for a bunch of guys in one sport. _I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, what was that warning again? I guess it slipped my mind," I said with a smirk.

"You stay away from the Hyotei tennis regulars, or you answer to the fan clubs!" Elizabeth shouted. A bunch of girls cheered.

I stared blankly at her trying to keep myself from laughing hysterically. This is turning into a really cliché anime. "Really, ya don't say? What the fan girls gonna do?"

"Make your life a living hell!" She answered and then with a smirk said, "Oh and learn some proper Japanese, we don't talk like we're from the ghetto."

(A/N: PLEASE no one take offense to that…)

My nose wrinkled, "Excuse me? I can assure you I'm not from the ghetto and I'll talk like I want to talk!"

I made sure to pronounce every would grammatically correct.

"Aw did I hit a nerve?" She taunted.

I rolled my eyes, "Ha! Nope, good try."

I then let out a sigh, "Look, why don't you just run along now and leave me alone. I can assure you that I'm not a slut unlike you who is out to do every regular on the team. I preferably would like to be their friend and just get along with everyone at my new school."

SILENCE

"Maikera-chan…was that necessary?" Choutarou blushed.

"What? Its true! I prefer not to be sexually active!"

"Maikera-chan!"

"What!? Have you not been through Sex Ed yet!?"

Choutarou shook his head, "We take that next year."

Well no wonder he was so naive and uncorrupted. I'm amazed that the regulars have corrupted his poor innocent mind yet. I preferably like Choutarou innocent because I can't imagine him cracking perverted jokes.

As Choutarou and I had our mini conversation Elizabeth was glaring wholes into my body, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

I blinked, "That I prefer not to be sexually active yet?"

"No retard before that! I am not a slut!"

"But you are out to do every regular on the team!"

She didn't reply. Her face went red and she stopped away.

2 for Maikera, 0 for Elizabeth. I could do this all day.

* * *

Here are translations. By the way I am really not this fluent in Spanish. I'm in Spanish 1 and I'm using the bing translator. Yes I'm cheating so sue me!

[1]"¿Hola, estoy Scarlett Kikumaru, es la casa de Mikayla? Necesito hablar con ella

Hello, I'm Scarlett Kikumaru (or in Japanese Kikumaru Scarlett), is Mikayla home? I'm need to talk to her.

[2] Adiós Maikera, Esperamos verte otra vez

Bye Maikera, hope to see you soon!

[3] "¿Dónde está su equipo

Where is the rest of the team?


	5. Chapter 5

Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace

Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of tennis but I do own my Ocs!

* * *

I'm sorry for the epicly long wait! Lately I've been focused on my FullMetal Alchemist fic. Right now my friend is Beta reading it and she told me to work on another fic so I figured, "Hey! I haven't worked on Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace in awhile" so here it is, chapter 5! Plus now that school is finally over i can work on it more! HURRAY! *throws confetti*

* * *

-~Maikera's POV~

After the whole scene with Elizabeth and the school day ended I sat by the tennis courts thinking of what club or team I should join. Right now it was between tennis and cheerleading.

_I love both sports…its hard to choose. _

Suddenly Shishido came walking by

"Hey, Shishido-senpai!" I greeted, "Don't you have practice?"

"Water break." He replied as he gulped down some water from his water bottle, "Your not going home yet?"

"Not yet, I'm trying to decided what sport or club I want to do. Right now its between tennis and cheerleading. I would do both but that schedules would clash and I'd have to miss matches and competition." I replied.

"Well you could do one this year and the other next your if you really love both. While your doing one you could do training for the other in your free time." Shishido suggested.

I smiled, I didn't know Shishido could come up with such a good idea.

"Thanks Shishido-senpai that sounds like a great idea! Now I just have to figure out what to do first." I exclaimed.

Shishido just nodded and walked away from me. I sat and pondered.

"I think you should do cheerleading first!"

I jumped and fell to the ground,

"Midori!" I gasped, glaring at her.

Midori, Lira, and Rukia were standing there with innocent smiles.

"I think you should do tennis first." Lira said, "But its up to you."

"I was thinking tennis first actually. I need to train more if I'm going to do cheerleading. I need to work on my backtuck." I replied.

"But you can work with your tuck while cheerleading season goes on!" Midori said.

"What do you need to be on varsity?" I asked.

Midori thought for a moment, "A backtuck…"

"Well then I'm doing tennis season first. I want to be put on varsity when I start cheering again."

Midori nodded, "That's understandable."

Rukia smiled, "Well you better go sign up now, there's going to be an empty spot."

I looked at her confused, "Why?"

Rukia sighed sadly, "I'm transferring over to Rikkai Dai. Today was my last day."

I looked at her shocked, "What? Why are you transferring?"

"Well, I live with my cousin now so my family thought it would be easier if we both went to the same school. It was a really sudden decision." She explained, "Usually someone from the team would replace my spot but there really isn't any one good enough. If your good you could try out for the spot."

I thought about it, "I'd like to give it a shot."

Rukia smiled, "Alright then, fallow me!"

We walked to the girls court and found only the regulars there.

"Inoue, you do know that there's only practice for regulars today, right?" A girl with mid-back blue hair in a ponytail said said, "And Marui, what are you doing here?"

"I know bouchou but I have a friend here that wanted to know if she could join the team. She's new here." Lina explained.

"And I'm here because I told her about our empty spot on the team."

Lina's bouchou gave me a look, "How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was around six." I replied.

"Do you have a certain playing style worth mentioning?"

"Well I tend to stay at the baseline if that's worth mentioning and I'm pretty good at acrobatic play."

I tried to keep a blank face as I said this. This girl was giving me attitude and it was irking me.

"I would like to see you play, She paused and looked at her regulars. "Kiri."

A short girl stepped up from the line of regulars. She had shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. Her blank expression gave off an, I-really-don't- want-to-be-here aura.

"I'm Koshiba Kiri." She stated lazily.

"By the way, what is your name?" Lina's bouchou asked turning to me.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

She glared at me, "Arai Kiyoko."

I smirked, "Fuji Maikera, nice to meet you."

A few minutes later Kiri and I began our match.

"Go Kiri!"

"Kira, calm down will you?"

I was first to serve. I bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up in the air and sending it over to the other court.

Kiri returned it with a fair amount of power but not enough to make me worry. I hit a short shot, hoping she wouldn't be able to return it but to my surprise she was able to get to it, sending it into the service box, winning the point.

I smirked and thought, _maybe this won't be a boring match after all. I guess that whole I-don't-wanna- here attitude is just to throw off her opponent. _

0-15

I served again. She tried to return it to the corner of the baseline so I couldn't return it but I ran over to hit it back over the net. She hit another short shot but I was ready for that. I lunged forward with my left leg; kicking my right leg up to send me into the air in an upside down cartwheel-an Ariel. I got to the ball and hit it crosscourt and to the corner back by the baseline.

Kiri's blank look went to shock for a brief second then back to blank. I knew she had gotten serious now.

* * *

The match ended 6-7 in my favor. My back killed from doing backhand springs and my hands ached from landing on the hard court multiple times but I was just glad I won. Kiri's good and it made me realize I needed to practice a lot more.

I walked to the net and shook hands with Kiri.

"Good job," Kiyoko said, coming onto the courts, "both of you did well."

Kiri bowed to her captain, "I'm sorry for my lost."

Kiyoko sighed, "Stand up straight, you should know we don't run like the boys team. I won't kick you off for such a loss."

Kiri stood up straight, relived, "Thank you."

Kiyoko nodded and dismissed her before turning towards me.

"I have to admit I'm impressed but you still could use a lot more practice." She said, it was almost like any (bad) thoughts she had about me before the match had disappeared.

Elizabeth must be spreading rumors about me…

Kiyoko then continued to say, "I want you to train with us. Once I have evaluated you enough then we can see whether or not your good enough to be on the regular team."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Kiyoko nodded then turned away from me to dismiss her regulars.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at 6:30 am sharp for practice." Kiyoko said, before leaving the courts.

I mentally groaned, _Oh yay! I get to wake up early!_

Lina suddenly ran up to me, "Maikera, I want you to meet the rest of the regulars!"

She took me by the hand and dragged me outside the courts and over to the benches where the girls stood.

"Girls, as you should already know this is Fuji Maikera and she's a 2nd year!" Lina introduced.

A girl that looked like Kiri stood up from the bench. She was the same height as her but her hair was slightly longer and was pulled into a pony tail, she also sported a gray hat that she wore backwards. She smiled lightly and said, "I'm Koshiba Kira, Kiri's twin sister and we're 3rd years."

I nodded and smiled, _Watch me get those two confused._

Next, was a fairly tall girl-maybe 5'5-5'6-, who looked like she went to the tanners recently. She didn't look Japanese so my guess what that she was English. She had shoulder length black hair with purple highlights and green eyes.

"I'm Mai Lukinrow, 2nd year." She said, but was nudged by Kira. She chuckled nervously, "Sorry I mean Lukinrow Mai. I just transferred here at the beginning of the year and I still have issues with the way I'm suppose to introduce myself."

"Its alright, I have that problem sometimes too." I said, then looked at the next girl who was shorter then Mai.

She had wavy brown hair that was held in pony tail on the left side of her head. Her brown eyes looked at me shyly and she adjusted her black glasses, "I-I'm Hiyoshi Ayumi a-and I'm a 3rd year."

I looked at her blankly for a moment, "Are you related to Hiyoshi Wakashi?"

Ayumi nodded, "Y-yes, he's my little brother."

My blank look went to shocked, "Are you seriously related to him? You seem so shy while he's so, so-"

Ayumi smiled lightly, "So mean? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you." I said, sincerely.

"Oh its alright, I-I mean I live with him, s-so I'm use to it." She said.

She must be naturally be shy because even when she seems like she's calm she stutters.

I smiled and nodded then noticed that there were only four regulars (excluding Lina and Kiyoko, who I already knew) here.

"You guys only have six regulars?" I asked.

Kira shook her head, "No, we have eight currently but our vice-captain isn't here and Rukia's no longer on the team so we have a spot to fill."

"Ah, gottcha." I said.

The sun was setting by now and I realized I better get home.

" Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, texting my mom telling her I was on my way home.

"See you tomorrow, Fuji-chan!" Kira said.

"You guys can just call me Maikera. I'm from the states, no one really calls each other by their last name." I said, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, "Later."

I walked towards the gates tiredly.

_Note to self: Kira is the hyper twin with the gray hat._

I sighed to myself, _even with that note I'll probably forget._

I yawned loudly and walked to the bus stop. I looked at the bus rout and saw that it had already stopped here for the last time.

_Oh that's just flipping great! _

I groaned, "I don't want to walk home!"

"I can give you a ride."

Startled, I turned and saw Choutaoru.

"Oh my gosh don't scare me like that you idiot!" I shouted.

He chuckled, "Sorry, Maikera."

"Hey, I thought we were going to get something to eat!" Gakuto shouted, coming over with the rest of the Hyotei tennis boy regulars.

Choutarou chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah."

I sighed, "Go on, leave me. You're a growing boy and need your food. Just leave me to walk home while its slowly getting dark. By time I get half way home it will probably be dark and I'll be alone… in the dark-"

"Fuji we can give you a ride."

"Really? Thanks Shishido-senpai! I'd give you a hug but I'm really sweaty right now!" I said with a smile.

_Haha the 'I'll be along in the dark' tactic always works with guys._

Shishido rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Ore-sama doesn't-"

"No one cares what you want!" I shouted at him.

Atobe glared at me and I glared back.

"I'm tired and hungry, don't mess with me." I said angrily.

Shishido's limo rolled up and we all went inside. I gave the driver my address and made my self comfortable between Jirou and Choutarou.

"So you tried out for the girls team?" Choutarou asked.

I nodded, "Yep!"

"Did you make it?"

"Well, Kiyoko says she's impressed but she wants to evaluate me more." I replied.

"Who did you beat?"

"Uh, Koshiba Kiri."

Atobe scoffed, "If she was on my team she'd be kicked off. Ore-sama still doesn't understand why Arai doesn't kick off her regulars if they lose. Before Arai was captain the old one kick off any girls that lost but when she became captain this year she changed that rule."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Maybe because it's a cruel rule. If you lose you just get up and learn from your mistakes. Losing can make your team stronger, ya know."

Atobe just rolled his eyes. Gosh I hate this guy, where's Roy Mustang when you need him. "Hey Roy set this guy on fire." "Ok!" BOOM. No more Atobe Keigo, the world can go on peacefully again.

"Maikera…why do you have a sinister smirk on your face?"

I looked at Choutarou with the same smirked on my face, "I'm plotting Atobe's death. Care to join me?"

SILENCE

"Oh you all know you've at least thought about it!"

* * *

A/N:

Again i apologize for the long wait.

If your wondering why i had Rukia suddenly move it was because so it would match up with my other PoT story: My Stage. Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace, My Stage, and I Promise Not To Hurt You all come together in away and i needed it to match up.

Anywho, Review please! =) It makes me happy, and i'm also sorry for the mistakes! My beta reader only has been looking at my FMA story.

Oh and one more thing: NO FLAMES ABOUT ANY ATOBE BASHING! Thank you and have a great day ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I re-read it over and over and do spell check but i know it doesn't get them all.

* * *

Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace

* * *

Instead of going right to bed when I got home, as I originally planned I ended up studying for a history test. It was around 10 o'clock when Mikayla walked into the room with her pajamas on and looked at my study sheets.

"Why are you studying for history?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Because I need to memorize all these dates and events."

"Oh…I never study for history because it's easy, plus we get to use our study sheets on our quizzes and test." She said.

"Lucky, we don't get to."

Mikayla yawned and climbed to her bunk, "Night."

"Good night." I said.

I ended up staying up to 11:45 studying history. It was stupid really but I wanted to make sure I passed this test.

_Oh who am I kidding, I suck at history!_

_

* * *

_

That morning I rode the bus to school. I was still a little agitated that I had to be up so early but I guess if you really wanted to win then you have to practice as much as possible.

"M-Maikera!"

I turned and saw Ayumi running towards me, "Morning Ayumi-senpai."

"G-good morning Maikera." She said.

We walked to the locker room to get changed when I realized I didn't have a uniform.

"W-we'll get you a uniform later, j-just wear what ever athletic wear you brought." Ayumi said.

I nodded and changed into a black cami and red shorts. I threw on my Nikes and fallowed Ayumi out to the courts. She led me to a girl with orange hair pulled into a messy bun.

"R-Reiki, this is our new member Fuji Maikera." Ayumi said.

Reiki looked at me with blank brown eyes, "Oh, you're the girl that Kiyoko was telling me about. You beat Koshiba Kiri yesterday didn't you?"

I nodded and said nothing.

She looked me over again before saying, "I'm Nara Reiki the vice-captain. What I say is law if Kiyoko isn't here, don't like it? Leave."

My gosh that was harsh; I did nothing to this girl! Or maybe she like this with everyone.

I simply nodded, not feeling like getting on the girls bad side.

"I want everyone to do 30 laps around the court!" Reiki shouted.

"Hai!"

"Where's Kiyoko? Even though I don't like Kiyoko much I prefer her over Reiki." I muttered to Ayumi.

"S-She's in a student council meeting." The oldest Hiyoshi replied.

"They have student council meetings at 6:30 in the morning?"

"Mhm, usually they run until the school bell rings. M-mostly because Kiyoko and Atobe-san end up fighting." Ayumi replied, "T-They don't get along very well."

"Pft, me and him don't exactly see eye-to-eye either."

"H-he's really nice though." She said, defending him, "H-he just doesn't like the way Kiyoko changed the rules."

"He hated me from day one and those rule needed to be changed!" I scoffed. I then smirked when an idea hit me, "Ayumi-senpai do you like Atobe?"

I saw her face go bright red and she almost tripped over her two feet.

"W-what g-gave you that i-idea!"

I smirked more, "It was just a simple question Ayumi-senpai no need to get so defensive! The fact that your face just went red, your stuttering got worse, and you almost tripped kind of gave it away."

We ran in silence for few minutes. Her face slowly went back to its normal pale color.

Kira suddenly came up next to me, "Ayumi-chan likes Tobaka!"

Ayumi's face went back to bright red, "D-don't c-call him that Kira-chan!"

Kira just smiled widely.

"Hmm, Tobaka, eh?" I muttered.

Kira nodded, "Yep! That's my nickname for him!"

I smiled, "I like it! I'm calling him that for now!"

"No!" Ayumi cried, with anime tears streaming down her face.

* * *

After practice, it was time for class. It was pretty much like any other day. Elizabeth was glaring wholes in the back of my head but I could live with that.

"Hey, Choutarou I'm gonna sit with the girls today." I told him as we walked into the lunchroom.

"Alright, I'll see you next hour."

I waved to him then made my way to the table where I saw my teammates.

"Kera-chan!" Kira said happily.

"Hey." I said, sitting between Mai and Ayumi.

"Kira you're too loud…" Kiri muttered.

"Kiri-chan your no fun!" Kira whined to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiri said, then reach up on her sisters head and took off her grey hat, "Your not suppose to be wearing this hat in school stupid."

"But it's my favorite hat!" Kira whined, trying to get her hat back.

I laughed at the exchanged between the twins.

I heard Ayumi giggled beside me, "T-they'll never grow up."

"Hey, Maikera you're not going to eat?" Lina asked.

I sighed, "I don't have money,"

"Go asked Choutarou, you've been stealing his lunch since you've been here." Lina said.

"Yeah and it makes me feel bad!" I said, "Plus I don't feel like dealing with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, she's a bitch." Mai muttered.

"Mai, Language!" Kiyoko snapped.

"I'm sorry but she is!" Mai said.

"Yeah is a-" I saw Kiyoko glaring at me, "Er, she's a-"

"Slut?"

"Cannibal?"

"Piece of crap that shouldn't be alive!"

"Mai language!" Kiyoko snapped again.

I looked at Kira oddly, "A cannibal?"

"She eats boys' souls by seducing them! That's basically cannibalism!" Kira said.

I thought about it then shrugged, "I guess that could work." I then looked at Lina, "Yes, I agree she's a piece of crap that shouldn't be alive."

I then turned towards the boys (boy tennis regulars) and shouted, "LIKE TOBAKA!"

I swear the lunchroom went dead silent.

"What did you call me, Fuji?" Atobe said, glaring at me.

I smiled innocently, "Tobaka."

I then put on a sad expression, "You don't like your new nickname? I thought it suited you so well."

And that is when all hell broke loose.

Dear Hell,

Why couldn't you keep the fan girls that came straight from your pits at bay?

From,

Maikera

"How dare you!" One girl screeched.

I plugged my ears, "Oh shut up it was a joke!"

"A cruel joke! How dare you call Atoba-sama that horrible name!" another shouted.

"I-it w-was quite m-mean, Maikera." Ayumi stuttered quietly.

"Aw, not you too Ayumi-senpai! I already have dozens of fan girls right now cussing me out!"

Ayumi just looked away.

"Well I for one thought that was hilarious!" Kira shouted laughing causing glares to direct her way too.

"Kira you're too loud!" Kiri hissed under her breath.

Elizabeth suddenly stomped up to me, "So not only are you becoming close to Ootori-sama but your also causing Atobe-sama trouble!"

I looked at her blankly, "Dude, grow up! They're just boys!"

I then went over to Atobe and pointed at him, "See! He's just human!"

I then looked at Choutarou who gave me that puppy-like confused look that makes me just want to hug him.

"Yes?"

I poked Choutarou's cheek, "Yep, human."

"Thank you for confirming that I'm human Maikera, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"That's the first sarcastic thing I've heard come out of your mouth since I've met you. I think Mikayla and I are rubbing off on you seeing as you've known her longer then it took me to actually get you to start using it."

"Um…ok?"

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Elizabeth shouted, fuming.

Why? Why does this happen almost every time I go to lunch? Okay, maybe because I like to insult Atobe then get myself in trouble with the fan girls but seriously does it need to happen every lunch period?

I looked at her blankly then looked back at Choutarou, "Hey are you gonna eat your cookie?"

He handed me his cookie knowing that I didn't have a lunch.

"Thanks you're awesome."

* * *

I got my tennis uniform after school. The shirt was the same as the boys' but we wore black skorts.

"Aw, Maikera-chan you look adorable!" Kira squealed.

"Uh…thanks Kira-senpai."

Kira and I walked out of the locker room and met the others on the court waiting for further instruction. We started our practice off was 40 laps (I think Reiki is in a bad mood…maybe she's PMSing).

"Hey, where's Kiyoko?" I asked Ayumi.

Silence.

"Um…Ayumi-senpai?"

She kept her head forward and continued running. She was pulling a Wakashi.

I sighed, "Look, Ayumi-senpai I'm sorry for insulting Atobe alright? I just don't like the guy. I know you like him-"

"I don't like him."

I blinked. Did she just say a sentence without stuttering?

"Come again?"

She glanced at me, "I-I don't like him. H-he's nothing but a jerk."

"May I ask what brought upon this sudden change in view?"

Ayumi bit her lip and said nothing. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

_Hm, something happened between Tobaka and Ayumi, but what?_

After running 40 laps, I felt extremely tired. Kiyoko then came and made us do some practice matches. I went against a non-regular girl on the team and won (but not easily, because I was tired).

Near the end of practice Kiyoko called everyone to over to her.

"Good practice everyone. I want everyone to get a lot of rest over the weekend because next week we start intense training for our up coming matches." Kiyoko said, "First years pick up balls and put the nets away. Everyone is dismissed!"

I walked to the locker room with Mai and yawned.

"So, I'm thinkin' I'm going to take a shower and a nap when I get home." I said.

Mai laughed, "Good plan."

I changed into my school uniform and gathered my things together.

"Are you gonna walk home with Choutarou?" Mai asked with a smirk.

Not getting the hint, I looked at her oddly, "Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Oh no reason!"

"You wouldn't ask if you didn't have a reason." I said.

"Well, it just seems like you two are really close." She said, still with a smirk intact.

"Well we are friends." I said, and then I realized what she was getting at, "No! Mai don't even think about it! I don't even like him like that!"

"Yes you do! Don't deny it!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm not denying anything. I don't like him like that."

"Fine, fine, what ever you say girly." Mai said, putting her hands in the air finally backing off.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the locker room and whom do I run into? But of course Ootori Choutarou, how ironic.

"Sup?" I greeted.

"Hey, Maikera. How was practice?" He asked.

We started walked towards the gate and I could have sworn I heard Mai snickering from behind us.

"Pretty good, I still haven't been told if I'm on the regular team or not." I replied.

"I'm sure Arai-san will put you on the team." He said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled, "Yeah, I hope so."

I walked with the silver-head boy in silence. I let out a loud yawn.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Extremely." I replied, "I swear if Mikayla challenges me to a match on Call of Duty I might just kill her."

Choutarou chuckled, "Does she annoy you?"

"No, but I'm easily annoyed when I'm tired." I said.

**Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think any more, I left my head and my heart on the dance floor-**

I flipped my phone open and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Maikera, will you stop by the store for me?" My mother asked from the other end.

"Mom, I'm broke." I replied.

"I put some money on your card and I'll text you the list."

"Why can't Mikayla go out and get them? Or Syuuske?" I complained.

"Because neither of them are home. If they were I would have sent them out." She replied.

I sighed, "Alright fine."

"Thank you sweetie, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed.

"What was that about?" Choutaoru asked curiously.

"I have to do some shopping for my mother. So much for going home to take a nap. Apparently Mikayla and Syuuske aren't home." I replied.

"I'll go with you, if you want." Choutarou offered, "I have nothing better to do."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Choutarou nodded, "Mhm."

"Alright, thanks Choutarou." I said.

I felt my phone vibrate and opened it to find the grocery list my mom had texted me.

"Onward to the grocery store!" I said dramatically.

We walked fifteen minutes to the grocery store in silence. I got a cart and took my phone out to look at the list.

"Alright, first we need milk." I muttered, steering the cart in the direction of the coolers. I got the milk then looked at the list again.

"Uh Frosted Flakes…ew, I hate Frosted Flakes." I said.

"Really? I love them." Choutarou said.

"Even if I chew it a lot it still manages to scratch my throat."

I went to the cereal aisle and saw the cereal on the top of the shelf.

"Choutarou can you get it for me, please?" I asked.

"Sure."

He reached up with ease and put the cereal in the cart.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

I looked at him, "Dude, you just said your welcome in Spanish!"

Choutarou laughed, "Seeing as you keep speaking Spanish in the middle of class I picked up a few things."

"Hmm, maybe I should teach you more." I said.

"That would be cool." Choutarou said.

My eyes lit up, "Then you can confuse Tobaka!"

Choutarou chuckled nervously, "Maybe that's not the best idea."

* * *

After getting all the groceries Choutarou helped me, carry them home. We set the bags in the kitchen where my mom and aunt put them away.

"Choutarou-kun would you like to stay for dinner?" Aunt Yumi asked.

"Yes please! Your cooking is always good Fuji-san." Choutarou replied with a smile.

"Hey, Choutarou!" Mikayla greeted coming into the kitchen, she then looked at me, "Hey, Maikera."

"Hey Mikayla." We said in unison.

"Are you staying over for dinner, Choutarou?" Mikayla asked him.

Choutarou nodded, "Yep, I love your moms cooking."

Mikayla smiled, "Sweet!"

"Well you three go off somewhere and I'll call you when dinners ready."

We walked to me and Mikayla's room and hung out there.

Choutarou sat on the fuzzy purple rug in the middle of the floor, Mikayla took the chair at the desk, and I sat on my bunk.

"So how's Hyotei going?" Mikayla asked, directing the question at both Choutarou and I.

I sighed, "Pretty good but I'm gonna need this girl named Elizabeth to go take a seat some where."

Mikayla laughed, "Stealin' my lines again?"

"Mhm, but seriously."

"I sort of feel like it's my fault though since she's a fan girl of me." Choutarou said.

"Choutarou you're not responsible for what the fan girls do." Mikayla said, "I think you guys need to get a restraining order against them."

Choutarou sighed, "I wish."

After eating Choutarou had to go home so he could make curfew.

"Well that was fun." Mikayla said, picking up her Maximum Ride book from the floor.

"Yeah." I said, sitting at my desk. "When did you start reading Maximum Ride?"

"Like, two days ago." She replied, "I love Iggy."

"I'm more of a Fang fan."

"Iggy."

"Fang."

"IGGY!"

"FANG!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"SHUT UP YUUTA!" Mikayla and I shouted at him.

Yuuta glared at us, "I come home and find you guys shouting. Its irritating, maybe I should have stayed on campus this weekend."

"Yeah, maybe so!" I shot back.

"Oh? What's this, are we all sleeping in the girls' room tonight?" Syuuske asked.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious." Mikayla said, rolling her eyes, "You two need to get out."

"Nope." Syuuske said.

He took a pillow from my bed and climbed onto Mikayla's bed.

"Get off!" Mikayla shouted, trying to push him off the bed.

"Nope!"

Yuuta walked over to the beanbag chair in the corner and laid on it.

"Not you too!" I groaned.

"Too bad."

This is going to be a long night…

* * *

Author Corner:

Hoped you liked it! *I Like It plays in the background* ah if only


End file.
